Parallel Predicaments
by Whose Liner
Summary: Twilight debates against the validity of Spike's claim regarding the existence of parallel universes. However, the crash-landing of incredible dramatic proof may prove her wrong...


**Disclaimer:** Ooh-kay, you should all know how this segment goes! I don't own "_My Little Pony_" and, uh...that's not to say I'm in ownership of a pony which I don't actually...own...but...I mean, Lauren Faust does! Wait a minute...I'm not saying...she owns a pony of mine, it just...that the ownership rights...belong to...ah, no...that's not right, either! I, er, umm...well, y'see...I...actually don't, uh...OH, JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! EVERYPONY SHUT UP! STOP POINTING AND LAUGHING AT ME AND JUST **SHUT UP!**

* * *

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Parallel Predicaments**

In Ponyville, today was...ah...well, to make the long story short...

It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood, not to mention a beautiful day for a neighbor.

Would you be mine?

Anyway, that beautiful day was a visual treat that nopony could ignore...with the exception of a single resident of Ponyville.

A gigantic treehouse known as the the Golden Oak Library acted as a monument of knowledge for the townsfolk.

Thirsting for information, education and elightenment was an attribute amplified by its inhabitant; a brainy and extremely talented lavender unicorn named Twilight Sparkle!

Previously residing in Canterlot as a loyal student of the land's ruler, Princess Celestia, Twilight switched locations to Ponyville under the alicorn's order to explore and study the magic of friendship.

Unfortunately, Twilight used to have a habit of reading, studying and analysing a little _too_ much. She'd unintentionally block the outside world from grabbing her attention, which sometimes made for an awkward atmosphere between her and anypony else attempting to communicate with her.

And old habits die hard.

There were few things that could break the poor gal out of her concentration, but a loud yelling outside certainly caught the attention of her ears.

"WHOOOAAA! LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Now her eyes tore themselves away from the book in front of her, prompting Twilight to look out from the balcony where she'd been sitting.

A noisy crash some ways away followed the yell, but a ball of dust and dirt that had been kicked up, just large enough for Twilight to make out. She immediately grabbed her nearby telescope and focused in on whatever was going on.

Derpy, a clumsy grey pegasus, had evidently lost control of her flight abilities and smashed into a stallion...hence, the noise.

As the accident-prone mare sat up, she whipped her head right and left at near-lightning speed, realizing that the contents of her saddlebags had been spread all over the ground. Being a mailpony, she began to panic. Additionally, she had a couple of minor scratches on her body and some leaves and twigs had become entangled in her mane.

Her appearance on the scene may not have been the most graceful or dramatic of entrances, but it was still difficult to ignore.

Twilight let out a small giggle before going back to her book. Had she stayed to glance through her telescope a few seconds longer, she would've seen two of her best friends - speedy athlete Rainbow Dash and fashion designer Rarity - on the scene. Naturally, they'd gotten an eyeful of the nasty collision that had just occurred.

"My word!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yep...that's Derpy for ya," confirmed Rainbow. "Whatcha saw was about par for the course...for **her**, anyway."

* * *

An hour had passed. Surely Princess Celestia's most prized pupil could've extended her work for a much longer period of time...but every now and then, even the most studious mares need a break. So Twilight concluded that her endeavors deserved a reprieve.

As the unicorn headed downstairs to grab a snack, she was surprised to find her longtime assistant, the purple baby dragon Spike, immersed in a book himself.

"Enjoying the view?" she inquired.

"What are you talking about?" he responded, turning his head.

"The view of the story you're undoubtedly imagining in your head...as you're reading, that is."

"Uh, yeah...I am, I guess. But this book's print is kinda weird. The letters all-"

"**Letter!** Oh! How could I have forgotten everything that happened this morning? Spike, grab a blank scroll and an inked feather! Dear Princess Celestia...today, I-"

Twilight glanced at her number one assistant, astonished to find that he was still reading intently.

Although she was annoyed that he wasn't jotting down her words at top speed like he usually would, she raised her voice purely to get his attention. For a split second, she realized how others felt when did the same to her.

"SPIKE!"

"Ahh!"

The dragon jumped a bit at the outburst, but his sense of duty instinctively activated and he quickly readied himself to record the girl's information. Failing to comply with Twilight's wishes was **never** a healthy practice. As she would remind him...

"You! Letter! Write! Now! Hop to! Chop-chop!"

For next solid minute or so, the only sound echoing throughout the treehouse (besides a loquacious librarian) was the furious scribbling of a well prepared pen against parchment.

Until finally...

"...but as long as you don't lose faith and keep pushing for the intended goal, your friends can be trusted to help you **slide** past all hazards and show you the way home. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike attempted to roll up the letter, but Twilight held her hoof out to stop him.

"Wait, I almost forgot! One last thing to add on...a postscript."

"I'm listening."

Twilight stroked her chin for a moment as she formulated the proper words in her head.

"And as Pinkie Pie so clearly demonstrated, a little swamp sludge applied to **just** the right places on the body can make a **world** of difference!"

Spike shuddered as his memory wandered back to the morning's events that Twilight was referring to.

"I'll say!" agreed Spike, who continued to write. "When Pinkie went to work on me, I ended up getting slimed in places I didn't even know I **had!**"

"Just send it off, please."

While she felt the end message was necessary, it was not Twilight's intention to think about the uncomfortable experience any more than she had to.

Spike took a deep breath and smoothly exhaled his green, fiery breath onto the rolled up letter. It burned into ashes and was magically teleported to Princess Celestia's castle (where it would subsequently reform).

"Hey...**I'm** taking a break from reading, yet **you** can't put that book down, hmm...what's **wrong** with this picture?" joked Twilight.

"I'm as surprised as **you** are!" Spike shot back. "But with this big selection of books in the library, I was bound to find something I liked sooner or later!"

"Which brings up the next question...what piece of literature would have the power to **completely** divert the attention of my number one assisstant?"

Spike handed over his rather thick book and Twilight's eyes darted back and forth repeatedly over the cover.

"_The Chronicles of Equestria: The Dragon, the Alicorn and the Wardrobe..._"

The mare turned the book over and read the story's synopsis on the back cover, resulting in a somewhat disapproving look on her face. Not satisfied with a brief description, she quickly skimmed the first few pages, but not to the point where she missed out on the specific information that required a triple check...and she got the desired confirmation.

"Hey, **wait** a minute!" Twilight said, obviously making a complaint. (Her companion knew that this would be the first of many.)

"Spot something wrong **already?**" Spike (sarcastically) wondered aloud. "I think that's a new record!"

"This is not at **all** how the founding of Equestria commenced! The proccedings which took place are the same in **every** history book you'll read! At least the ones **I've** studied all say the same things!"

"Yeah, but I'm **not** reading a history book! This is **fiction!** It's a set of different historical circumstances so the plot can mesh with it!"

"So, essentially...it's a **rewrite** of history so that the storyline successfully unfolds?"

"Geez, does **everything** hafta meet your approval?"

"What's stoppping the author from offering a **faithful** portrayal of Equestria's creation and then-"

"Twilight, you're missing the point! If the author wanted to do something like that, he woulda been a historian or something!"

Before the unicorn could debate further, her stomach growled, letting her know that there were more immediate - and urgent - matters to attend to first. She opened the door of the nearby refrigerator, scanning its contents. The idea of a sandwich was appealing, so she magically levitated a loaf of bread, some vegetables and various condiments from the fridge through use of a practiced horn.

"Look, Spike...just because...oh, sandwich?" she asked, offering to make one for him.

"Please," he replied, licking his lips in anticipation.

Twilight gathered all of the ingredients onto a round table and continued the conversation as she assembled their meal. Spike put two plates down, while Twilight cut up a tomato.

"As I was saying, I don't see why it's necessary to change **crucial** details like that!"

"So you're saying **every** book that involves historical events **has** to be accurate?"

"I don't have a problem with fiction, mind you...but ultimately, I lean more towards fact and truth."

"Look, I'm not usually one to talk so much about books...but this 'changing history' stuff is interesting! It gives the reader a chance to imagine what the things would be like if it'd all gone down differently! Even the **tiniest** change in detail could have affected the entire outcome of the world's development!"

This kind of talk was originating from a side of Spike that Twilight had never seen before. He sounded more intelligent and knowledgable than usual. It was a set of characteristics that she found most appealing. However, that did **not** mean she would back down and give up trying to make her point clear.

"What's the **point?** Replacement timelines or alternate historical events never happened. We've **one** continuity of time and that's it!"

Spike shook his head and grabbed an assortment of different snacks from the cupboards and drawers. He placed cheese, cookies, pretzels, crackers and potato chips in a tidy arrangment on a wide plate in the middle of the table.

"C'mon, Twilight! Haven't you ever been curious about what the world would be like if pegasi never controlled the weather, or the country was run by means other than royalty, or if an army of, say...**handsome** dragons roamed the entire planet since the dawn of time? Or even better, a perfect life where the lovely Rarity and I...were **married**."

That final suggestion was followed by a snicker and sigh.

"I'd say that's little more than wishful thinking, buddy...or a pipe dream..." answered Twilight, rolling her eyes. (Her last four words were muttered.)

"Know what would be even **cooler?** If we could actually **visit** those other worlds!"

"VISIT? Spike, you're acting like those hypothetical scenarios are **real!** It's just fiction!"

"Who's to say it **isn't?** For all we know, there could be like a **dragon**-dwelling version of Equestria on some other plane of existence at this very moment!"

"All **I** know is that there's a **single** universe existing where a unicorn's taking part in a very **strange** conversation! Don't get me wrong, I admire your sense of imagination...but this theory of the multiverse doesn't exactly warrant an investigation! It does bring **one** thing to mind, though..."

"Yeah?"

"There's no reason to believe that the exploration of other universes would be fruitful or exciting! They could be almost exactly like our own, with **extremely** minor differences! How would you ever know you left home?"

"Uhh...don't have an answer for that one, but...that...that...that doesn't mean I'm **wrong! **More importantly...for **my** sandwich, less mayo and more crystal shavings."

There was an slight note of playfulness in Spike's voice, and it caused Twilight to giggle.

"Pour us some juice, will you?" she requested with a laugh, spreading a smidge of mayonnaise on her own culinary creation.

"Can do!" he cheerfully quipped, grabbing a pitcher of fruit punch from the fridge.

Twilight levitated a pair of glasses from a cupboard and placed them on the table. As Spike poured, she decided to bring this discussion to a close.

"Something else to consider, as well! If the ability to freely jump from one Earth to the next were possible, I **definitely** would've known about it!" the mare stated coolly, positioning both sandwiches on opposite ends of the table.

She was still smiling, but her expression now contained a tiny sliver of smugness.

"And why's that?" Spike asked, sitting down.

"Because if **anypony** were to create the means to travel between dimensions, it would've undoubtedly been **me!**"

"**Now** who's doing the wishful thinking?"

Twilight paused to take a small bite out of her sandwich. As expected, it tasted as great as it looked and was clearly worth taking the time to put together. If a pony with high standards (regarding one's manners) like Rarity were present, she'd tell her friend not to talk with her mouth full.

But when Twilight had a point to make, there were few things capable of stopping her.

"Feel free to let your mind ponder the possibilities that never were! In the meantime, **I'll **keep my head in the here and now!"

Spike did his best to reply, even though he had more food in his mouth than his colleague did.

"Foo oo **ahfowootwee** 'ay 'at weer **oh** fwalfwoowahwahwah-"

"Hey, uh...Spike? You **might** wanna slow down...the **chewing** factor saves lives, y'know."

The makeshift glutton did as he was told, then took a big gulp of his drink to wash the food down.

"Ahh! Thanks! Anyway, I was gonna say that you absolutely think that there's no possibility of other universes out there...as in, none at **all?**"

"I never close the book entirely on any one subject, but until some concrete evidence stares me in face, I'll keep believing that truth is **much** stranger than fiction!"

"Really?"

"Yes, and that there's one - and **only** one - universe consisting of one Earth, one Equestria, one Spike...and positively **one** Twilight Sparkle!"

Before Spike could add anything onto her conclusion, a brief crackling sound echoed through the library. He ceased eating and his eyes went wide.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'm not really-"

Suddenly the lights inside flickered and died. The household was without power for about five to ten seconds.

"...sure."

Everything spontaneously switched back on at once, leaving the library's occupants quite confused...and maybe a bit spooked, too.

"Why're the lights acting all funny?"

"I don't know. I should check to see if-"

The conversation was interrupted again by a faint rumbling. Twilight and Spike got up from the table to see if they could pinpoint the source, but the noise seemed to originate from all sides...and it was increasing in volume.

"**Now** what?" Twilight wondered.

"**Earthquake?**" Spike panicked.

"Unlikely. Nothing's shaking..."

Accompanying the rumbling was a popping sound, coupled with a small flash of light from the center of the room. Twilight's own sense of dread kicked in. Even more so as the situation worsened from a whirlwind that oddly only came from inside the treehouse, like everything else.

The force of the wind turned the table they were sitting at on its side, spilling their lunch onto the floor. Despite their inability to explain what was happening or how dangerous this crisis could become, the duo fled behind it and clutched onto each other for (possibly) dear life.

The flashes of light were also growing in size. All the way to the point where the flashes were roughly the same height as the main entrance to the barn on Sweet Apple Acres. The family running it was an extremely hard-working group, and one of its main apple buckers was the farmpony Applejack.

Not only was she one of Twilight's best buds, but she also just happened to be nearby. Applejack was delivering a basket of apples and some of her family's prized cider to their mutual friend Rarity, but seeing as her route passed by the library, paying Twilight and Spike a quick visit didn't feel like the worst idea in the world today.

Even with the handle of the basket in her mouth, Applejack managed a smiled as she reached for the library's front door and-

**FWASH!**

"Whoa, Nelly! What the **hay!?**" she yelled, dropping the basket and retracting her hoof in response to the loud sound.

At the same time, bright, multicolored rays of light shot through the treehouse's numerous windows (followed by some yelps and shouts coming from inside).

"Good grief, that Twilight must be runnin' one of her dang 'experiments' again," she said to herself. "I think I'll say hello later...I don't feel up to bein' on the **receiving** end of that unicorn's horn."

A.J. immediately picked up the basket and continued walking towards Rarity's home, albeit at a much faster pace. Any feelings of hesitation other ponies had about entering the treehouse (at this current moment) would've been well founded. Even with chaos abound, Twilight and Spike timidly poked their heads around the edge of the table to catch a glimpse of something that they'd remember for the rest of their lives.

The light flashes finally ceased, but now a huge energy-based tunnel had appeared in its place. A vortex had opened...and out of it came contents the likes of which were completely unexpected.

A quartet of figures jumped (or were thrown) from within the portal, but due to the brightness of its light behind them, their features were cloaked in silhouettes. However, the voices they emitted sounded eerily familiar.

Two of them in particular.

"Aah!"

"Oof!"

"Whoa!"

"Ow!"

After another round of crackles and rumbling, the giant, circular, floating hole in the air shrunk into nothingness. And with the lighting (among other things) returning to normal, Twilight and Spike got a good look at the group that had literally dropped in.

One of them was familiar looking; a grayish amber stallion whose cutie mark bore an hourglass. Twilight scratched her head, as she could've sworn she'd seen that same guy through her telescope about an hour ago. The second individual was instantly recognizable...because there was only one female zebra that wore large gold hoop earrings and neck rings.

And for that matter, there was only one zebra she knew of...**period.**

"Zecora?" Twilight whispered. "Where'd **she** come from?"

"Better yet, where did **they** come from?" Spike added.

The four slowly got up and began to inspect their present location. It was only at this point where things got even weirder.

Especially since the other two strangers were **exact** doubles of Twilight and Spike!

The former rubbed her noggin...and was the first to speak.

"Ooh, my head...Spike, Time Turner, Zecora...everypony all right?"

"Hey...look where we are!" the other Spike excitedly announced, drinking in the surroundings.

"Those bookshelves! That horsehead statue! This is the Golden Oak Library...which means we've returned to Ponyville!" Time Turner confirmed. "But...does that mean..."

"With all the places we would roam, could we truly have uncovered **home?**" Zecora asked.

"It certainly **looks **like the treehouse we know and love. Maybe...maybe we really **are** back," Twilight's twin suggested.

"But the question still remains...is it **our** version of Equestria...or somepony else's?" the stallion wondered.

Spike let out a small gasp as he saw his counterpart and a "second" Twilight cautiously walk out from behind the overturned table.

"Uh, guys...I think the answer is right there," he said, pointing in their direction.

The other three travellers were stunned into silence as the reality of the situation sunk in, although it would be brief.

"Oh, boy...awkward," Twilight said, locking her eyes onto the pair looking back with their mouths hanging open.

"**Food!**" cried Spike, running over to the tray of snacks his double had assembled.

Oddly enough it had somehow managed to avoid being spilled amidst the craziness. Spike carried it over to the others, who felt half-guilty as they partook of somepony else's snack. However, their young friend binded himself to no such emotions.

"Mmm...haven't...munch...eaten in...crunch, crunch...**two** days!" he said with a mouth full of food.

"Hey, uh...Spike? You **might** wanna slow down...the **chewing** factor saves lives, y'know," scolded Twilight, munching on a pretzel.

Time Turner noticed the amount of disarray the inside of the library depicted, caused by the force of the vortex.

"Sorry for the mess," he apologized. "We'll gladly clean it up if you want."

"It's commendable to clean up dirt and grime...but regrettably, we may **not** have the time," Zecora pointed out.

"Time? **Time!** Geez, I almost forgot! Spike, how much time is left?"

Spike checked the device he was holding. It was small and rectangular, similar to a remote control. Above the various buttons, it bore a digital time readout indicating its function was to be activated very soon.

"Yikes! **27** seconds!"

"Ah! Good thing we figured out where we were before the slide window closed!" noted a relieved Time Turner, wiping a few beads of sweat off his forehead.

"Even without the proof staring us in the face..." Twilight said, pointing to her identical countpart (and Spike's), "...I had a feeling we weren't back."

Zecora looked at her friend with a suspicious eye.

"While you are quite perceptive, Twilight...what additional evidence will prove you're right?"

"For starters...see that row of books in the middle shelf? They're off to the left by a **painfully** obvious 2.6 milimeters!"

"HEY! I resent that!" the twin unicorn argued. "I keep my books in **perfect** alignment! Why, if I weren't the-"

"Uh, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"WHAT!?" the two Twilight Sparkles simultaneously shouted, turning their heads towards Spike.

"We gotta go."

The dragon held up the timer, almost at zero.

"If you'd do the honors, little guy?" asked Time Turner.

"Can do!"

Spike held up the device, pointed it foward, and pressed one of the buttons. An energy beam shot out and caused a rippling effect in midair. Another huge, circular vortex then appeared as quickly as the first one did. He glanced at the other Twilight and his double one last time and prepared to jump into the portal, but not before saying goodbye to them.

"Don't study too hard, Twi! And...later, handsome!" Spike yelled.

"Uh...have a nice day!" Time Turner nervously exclaimed, racing after Spike.

"Things should be further explained to you...unfortunately, I must now say adieu!" Zecora said, waving as she left.

The unicorn was the only one left. She stepped towards Twilight and smiled.

"Wha...how...and...when...you...?"

"Sorry, it's a **long** story...and I don't have the time to tell it. Nice meeting you, though!"

Twilight's counterpart stepped towards the giant hole, and turned her head towards her.

"But to answer your unspoken question, the multiverse **does** exist! Don't let **anypony** tell you otherwise! Oh, and one other thing! If you happen to come across the coordinates for **Equestria Prime**...find a way to let me know!"

Twilight suppressed a need to giggle as her onlookers had gone back to simple open-mouthed staring.

"Take care!"

The lavender pony galloped towards the vortex and made a terrific leap through it. About five seconds later, it crackled, rumbled, shrunk and finally closed up.

And once again, all was silent inside the Golden Oak Library.

For roughly fifteen seconds, anyway.

Finally, the reality of what had just transpired sunk in. And that caused the library's residents to react rationally...sort of.

Spike blinked.

Twilight Sparkle blinked...and breathed in and out rapidly to the point of potentially hyperventilating.

"Uh, Twilight! Just take it easy, all right?" Spike asked, sweating a little.

"What the HAY was that?" Twilight stammered.

"If I hadda guess...I'd say it was concrete evidence staring you in the face, supporting your belief that truth really **is** stranger than fiction."

The librarian was left quite frazzled from the abrupt incident, but her disheveled mane and tail (caused by the intense wind blown by the two wormholes) amplified that mentaility outwards.

After all was said and done...her scaly companion was **right?** Twilight Sparkle had always been a big enough mare to admit when she was wrong, but this conceivably took the cake! An identical Twilight from an alternate universe was out there somewhere, sliding from parallel Earth to parallel Earth like a trained pet jumping through hoops! It was almost too much to believe!

Twilight's astonishment began to get the best of her. The brain in her head might as well have been doing backflips.

"Spike...her with the...storm inside! Blew out...lights! Big hole in...space! Everything...and...and...and...**ALL THAT!**" she babbled, waving her frontlegs wildly.

"Calm down! Um...getting upset would only-"

"Mr. Dragon, sir! I need, write, uh...cesspool, NO, uh...letter to cesspool, I mean...Princess Letter goes to Celeste in the cesspool...with the...ooh, number of cups of sugar and spice to...to...get to the Nightmare Moon with everything nice...!"

"Are you saying you wanna write to the princess?

"¡Si, Señor!"

Spike was sweating profusely now.

"I don't think that's a good-"

"**RKRPXZKRMTFRZ!**"

"YAH-YAH-YAH-YES, MA'AM!"

* * *

In the royal city of Canterlot, resided the tall, proud and ever so elegant royal castle. And of the numerous rooms in the ever so elegant royal castle, the throne room was (arguably) one of the biggest. And from the room's said throne ruled the alicorn pony, Princess Celestia. Her white, slender body and flowing, multicolored mane (and tail) made her a magnificent sight to behold. It was a safe bet that ponies would be in awe of such a noble creature even if she weren't of royal stature. Wise, gold-hearted and absolutely beautiful in every possible way, she ruled over all of Equestria not only with kind eyes and gentle words, but also a firm hoof.

Quietly and contentedly sipping a cup of tea, her serene moment of pleasure was interrupted by the arrival of something she was very familiar with. Materializing right in front of her was a rolled up piece of parchment that faintly glowed. And the flicker of bright green sparks that preceeded its entrance was a sure giveaway regarding its origin.

The princess smiled warmly, simultaneously using her magic to lower her teacup and levitating the letter. She had already received a message from her loyal student less than twenty minutes ago, but she was always glad to hear from Twilight, no matter how far (or little) apart her letters were sent.

"My, **twice** in the same day!" she softly spoke as she unrolled the message. "Twilight Sparkle must really have something important on her mind if she took th-"

Princess Celestia stopped speaking and her smile froze in place when her eyeballs automatically performed a wonderful medley of dance steps, both new and old, as she tried to read the scroll. The writing was some kind of combination of bad cursive, ink blot tests, secret codes, words and language appropriate for children, words and language **not** so appropriate for children, slang terms and she couldn't be sure, but it seemed as if a few foreign sentences were interlaced into the message, too.

All the good alicorn could say was-

"WHAT IN THE **WORLD!?**"

* * *

"BUUUR-UUURRP!"

Ponies familiar with Spike's unique nature knew that a loud belch with a certain amount of force and green light did not originate from an overindulgence of food or beverage. Only a response (and usually a very punctual one) from the great Celestia herself would escape his body in such a manner.

And in this case, her said response would take the form of another scroll.

Spike prepared to alert Twilight, but she was still crazed, walking in circles and babbling gibberish to herself. Instead he unrolled the letter and cleared his throat...loudly.

"AHA-AHA-AHEEEEEM!"

Twilight ceased her movements and speech, and remained still like a statue while her ears adjusted to Spike's voice, which was about to read the alicorn's reply. She had a long, lasting and extremely fruitful relationship with Princess Celestia ever since she was little. One dose of sage advice was about to reach and reinitialize Twilight's resolve and all would be right within Equestria.

"My faithful student Twilight Sparkle, I've analyzed your predicament. After conducting thorough consideration and weighing the inevitable risks involved, I have come to but a single conclusion. There exists a countermeasure whose potency will be parallel to that of the problem you've described. Please respect my wishes and administer the cure to yourself..."

Twilight held her breath.

"Switch to decaf."

She immediately turned about face and repeatedly ran her hoof over her bottom lip, going-

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b..."

Spike crossed his arms shook his head and sighed.

"At least she's reducing her wild talk to one letter..."

The lesson to be learned was that the multiverse is real...and contrary to her previous statement, there **was **more than one Twilight Sparkle. But even more relevant was that **only** one of her was present...and judging from her current behavior, that was more than this one world could handle.

**THE END**

* * *

And so this story comes to a close. Wow, this one took forever to finish! Let's just hope it takes less time than that for Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Zecora and Time Turner to find their way home! But for now, they'll just hafta keep on sliding! And speaking of which...

* * *

If you'd like to learn more about interdimensional traveling, contact your local Twilight Sparkle, stationed at the Golden Oak Library in Ponyville! For the best results and input, make your inquiries on Equestria Prime! (Second rate parallel Earths just won't do.)

Safe universe-hopping to you all and have a nice day!


End file.
